Save the Queen
by Paris Lockheart
Summary: Still stuck in Lenacourt, Seifer is very bored while Quistis discovers her wardrobe.:)
1. Prologue

Save the Queen

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

Save the Queen

by Paris Lockheart

Prologue

__

Queens. They are beautiful, sophisticated women with the ability to lead and rule a whole nation. They are described as elegant, polite and charming. They are looked upon in times of need and in return, they help without hesitation.

Knights. They are sworn protectors, warriors. Soldiers. They are there in times of trouble and will fight unwanted foes. Loyally, they protect and guard, challenge, fight and save. 

__

Queens are powerful, a sign that women can do anything, and still wear upon themselves a mask of grace. 

In fairy tales, knights are said to ride on white horses and save damsels in distress. Then they get married and live happily ever after. 

__

Did they ever think that somewhere along the line, the mask shatters?

In real life, knights don't live happily ever after. 

__

They often describe me as a queen. A strong woman who never learned to cry or laugh. Someone who can chase away the sorrows in her life. Someone who can stand alone. They think all I can ever do is lead, teach and fight.

And in my life, I didn't get to save any damsels in distress either. All I did was turn into a murderer who tried to slay the only people he grew up with. And in the end, I regretted it all. If you could even compare me to a bold, loyal knight. 

__

They say I'm perfect. Flawless. And if they think that, what could I do but live out what they think I am? A queen. Even a queen needs somebody to cry on. A queen can't live on her own. In truth, I'm no more than a stranger in my own world, if someone could just see that…

They blame me for everything that has happened. They really don't understand, do they? All I ever wanted was to live out my dream. I didn't know that that dream could eventually lead to this. So many innocent people dying…And I thought a knight was supposed to protect people. Maybe my destiny wasn't just cut out like that. Maybe…

__

I'm not a queen. 

I'll never be a knight.

__ __


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft

Save the Queen

by Paris Lockheart

I.

__

The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved.

-Victor Hugo

Don't forget to love yourself.

-Soren Kierkegaard

****

Mission # 90023 

Deling City Investigation

Squad A

Almasy Seifer

SeeD Rank 28

Trepe, Quistis

SeeD Rank 30

Instructions:

Investigate Deling City for suspicion confirmation of new sorceress. Reservations to stay seven days at Galbadia Hotel. For further briefing, report to General Caraway at Caraway's Mansion. Return back to Garden strictly after completion. 

" What the—" Seifer Almasy growled. " I'm going on a mission for _seven _whole fucking days with _you_?"

Quistis Trepe raised an eyebrow. " Yes. With me." She took the folder from Seifer's hands.

He groaned. " Can't I assign myself to another mission? You know, with cute chicks who can at least get in a conversation without mentioning GFs and magic?"

The blond instructor flashed him look as she started to walk down the carpeted hallway of Balamb Garden's second floor classroom. 

Seifer raised his arms in defeat. " Geez, sor-_ry, _Instructor. Didn't know we got up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

Quistis rolled her eyes and ignored him. " Remember, we meet tomorrow at the front gate in 1700. Don't be late."

" Me? Late? Of course not, Instructor." Seifer bowed and laid out an arm towards the elevator. 

" Grouchy instructors first."

__

Note to self: Try not to beat Seifer up during the first few hours of our mission, Quistis thought, passing the blond SeeD and stepping on the elevator. 

Seifer followed her and pressed the button for the first floor. Nothing was said on the short trip down. Then the doors opened and a new batch of students rushed into the elevator as Quistis and Seifer stepped out.

Seifer saluted her mockingly. " Bye, Instructor." With that, he sauntered along the corridors to the dormitories.

Quistis sighed and proceeded to the cafeteria. The next seven days were going to be _very _long.

She opened one blue eye lazily. Quistis groaned when she saw her digital clock beside her bed. 7:00 am. " Time to get up," She said out loud. Pushing blond strands away from her face, she tried to stand up, but found it difficult because every part of her body screamed for her to go back to sleep and lie back down on her soft bed. 

__

Maybe I could sleep just a little bit longer…

Then she frowned at herself.

__

Seifer can be very contagious. 

She laughed at the thought and forced her legs to get up. She stood, stretching slim arms above her head. Quistis headed to the shower, thinking of a nice cool bath to wake her up. 

__

Then I'll go to the cafeteria to get coffee. Always works.

Stepping out of the shower, Quistis wrapped a towel around her body, running a hand down on her moist blond hair. She grabbed her pink outfit and slipped it on, then reaching for her comb.

She ran it through her hair, admiring the way it shined. 

__

Maybe I should wear it down for a change.

Then she imagined Seifer's smirk. 

__

' Instructor! What a surprise! Do you know that you're wearing your hair down? Or maybe you have a hot date waiting at Deling…Naughty instructor…'

Quistis shuddered. 

__

Never mind.

She pinned it up in its usual way and looked at herself in the mirror. Bright blue eyes stared back at her expectantly. Her hair glistened gold as it caught the rays of sunlight through her window. Her two bangs framed the sides of her pale, flawless face. The sides of her full red lips formed a small pout while her clothes hugged each of the slim curves of her body. Her eyes clouded as what she had been pondering about for quite some time now drifted back in her thoughts. Sighing, she grabbed her Save the Queen off the bed and went out.

Eyes blazed as they saw the figure walk out of her room. The invisible being jumped down from her place on the window sill and went towards an aircraft positioned just outside the huge Garden. She waved a slender arm and half the gas on the helicopter's tank disappeared. Then with a blink of an eye, she vanished.

" Hyne! What does a person have to do to get a hotdog 'round here?!" Zell Dincht slammed a fist on the table. Every plate and cup jumped.

" Hey! Watch it, man! Orange juice almost spilled on the most handsome cowboy here in Garden," Irvine Kinneas said, putting his glass back on its place. 

Zell snorted. " Most handsome? Since when?"

" Since the day my head poked outta my mother of course!" Irvine tilted his hat down and winked at a passing female nearby. She swooned.

" Hmph!" Selphie Tilmitt stuck her tongue out. " See if I ever go out with you again!" 

Irvine quickly flashed her one of his to-die-for puppy-dog smiles. " Aww, Selphie! That was just a little ol' friend! You know you're the only one for me!"

Selphie grinned and flung her arms around Irvine, almost choking him. " Of course, Irvy!"

Zell watched the scene and nudged his girlfriend, Serena, on the ribs. " You know this happens every time?"

Serena's green eyes twinkled. " I could get use to it."

" Hey guys! What's up?" Rinoa Heartilly sat beside Selphie. 

" Nothin'. Ya know, it's getting' pretty boring here," Zell said, yawning and stretching to emphasize his point.

" Yeah," Selphie agreed. " But at least we can look forward to the Garden Festival!"

Irvine groaned. 

" Did you say something, Irvy?" Selphie smiled sweetly.

" Ahh, no! Of course not, Sefie!"

Rinoa laughed. 

" Hey, where's Squall? Isn't he always with you in the morning?" Serena asked, sipping her coffee.

" He's briefing Quisty and Seifer on their mission," Rinoa replied. Then she bit her lip thoughtfully. " Seven days. We won't be seeing them for a while."

Irvine choked on his juice. " What? Quistis and Seifer alone on a mission for a week?"

" Didn't Quistis tell you?" Rinoa asked, taking a bite out of her doughnut.

Zell frowned. " Nah."

Selphie's eyes danced mischievously. " Heeey…That's perfect! They could have some time alone and all…"

" But all they ever do is argue," Serena said.

" Yeah, but what do we know?" Selphie shrugged.

Irvine waved. " It's Quisty! Quistis! Over here!"

They all saw the blond instructor turn around and point to her watch. She smiled apologetically and walked briskly towards the cafeteria entrance.

" Well…," Rinoa said. " They'll be okay."

Quistis tapped her foot impatiently. 

__

'Me? Late? Of course not, Instructor.' God, Seifer!

Squall Leonhart had the same frown as Quistis'. He looked at his watch. " Quistis, are you sure you told him to meet us here in 1700?"

" Yes," Quistis sighed. She looked at the front entrance of Balamb Garden. " I'm sure he'll arrive here soon."

The black-clad Commander crossed his arms. " If he arrives any later, you will have to change your partner."

__

Thank God! 

Quistis met Squall's blue eyes. He stared back.

__

So much has changed in him since Rinoa…He is still the same cold professional Squall we knew but…He can smile now. Laugh even. He's more open and…I don't know…Caring and loving…

She studied his pale face, the scar that ran across his forehead, his cold blue eyes, soft brown hair…

Squall coughed and looked away. 

__

It's all gone now…My feelings for him. He's just one of my friends…

" Alright, Quistis," Squall said. " We have to find you another—"

" Wait for me!" 

Squall and Quistis spun around. Seifer stood behind them, panting, blond hair sticking to his forehead in sweat. He bent down and put his hands on his knees for balance. Then he looked at instructor and commander, both looking very irritated.

Quistis raised an eyebrow. " Seifer. You are twenty minutes late. Did I not tell you that—"

" Oh cut the crap, Instructor." Seifer waved his hand lazily. He walked over to her.

" Now that we are all here," Squall flashed a glare at Seifer. Seifer just shrugged. " You are being sent on a mission because General Caraway called and asked help from SeeD to spy on a sorceress, a new one, who is rumored to be related to Ultimecia."

__

Not again, Quistis thought, frowning. She stole a look at the blond SeeD beside her, who showed no emotion. 

" She has not done anything yet, so you both have to lay low. You are not allowed to attack unless needed. Quistis, I'm putting you in charge. Come back here after a week. That is all." Squall saluted them. 

Quistis and Seifer followed suit. 

" Your aircraft is waiting outside," He added. " It's in auto-pilot and it will take you to Deling without any problems.' 

Quistis nodded and began to follow the suddenly quiet Seifer outside. She felt an arm grab her shoulder. 

" Take care," Squall whispered. 

She smiled and nodded, then went to the waiting helicopter.

__

Another change for Squall. Thanks to Rinoa.

The helicopter rose higher and higher and she could just make out Squall's retreating form. Quistis sat on the soft seat of the craft across Seifer. He was unusually silent, polishing his Hyperion. 

__

Why is he so quiet? I was expecting rude comments and misbehavior. Well, at least I have time to think.

Blue eyes watched Seifer placed his gunblade on the table between them and put his feet up on the couch he was sitting on. His hands went to his head, making them a pillow. He opened an eye. " Hey Instructor."

" Yes?" Quistis asked, relieved that he was at least saying something to her. 

" Have you ever had a dream and well, achieved it?"

Quistis knew what he was talking about. His dream to become a knight. " Well, yes," She answered slowly. " Why?"

" Nothing," Seifer replied. He winked at her and settled himself into sleeping. 

Quistis could feel herself blush. 

__

Oh come on, Quistis! What's gotten into you?

She shrugged it off, tearing her eyes away from the sleeping Seifer and instead focusing on the window. They had just passed Timber. Now the aircraft stood hovering above the beautiful landscape. Green grass, colorful flowers and calm blue waters were like a knitted carpet all below them. She found herself lost in thought.

__

Why would Seifer think that? Well…Maybe because we could be fighting another sorceress and what's more, one related to Ultimecia…I guess it brings back frightful memories. It must be hard back then. He had to face us and kill a lot of innocent people. 

She stole a glance at Seifer. Then she frowned. He was sweating, even thought the airconditioner was on in full blast. He had a helpless expression on his face, one Quistis never saw. He began to twist and turn and mutter out words.

__

Hyne…

Quistis quickly stood up and went over to Seifer. She bent down and put a hand on his cheek. It was so cold. Her face looked alarmed. " Seifer," She whispered. " Seifer, wake up." He didn't open his eyes. Instead, he had gone colder. 

__

Calm down, Quistis. Calm down.

She shook his shoulders gently at first. " Seifer!" She shook him hard. " Seifer!"

Finally, his eyes opened. He was breathless. Seifer pushed Quistis away. 

" Are you okay?" Quistis asked, concern in her voice.

" I'm fine," Seifer replied. " I just had this…Never mind."

" You can tell me," She whispered. 

Seifer glanced at her. " No, it's okay. Just go on doing whatever you're doing."

She saw him clench his fist. " Seifer…"

" I said it's fine." 

Quistis sighed and went back to her seat. Then she looked out the window again and gasped. 

" Hey, aren't we taking quite a long time…Wait, Instructor, do you smell—" Seifer looked out the window and saw smoke trailing behind them, coming from the helicopter. " Shit."

" We're in the middle of the sea!" Quistis stood up. " And we've passed Deling!"

" Um, Instructor, that's not exactly the problem right now. We're gonna crash!" Seifer yelled. 

__

Hyne, Hyne, Hyne!!!!!!

" Quick, check if there's an emergency closet or something there," Quistis said, trying to think logic. The helicopter suddenly began to lose its speed. They were beginning to go down. 

" None!" Seifer searched through the closets behind him. " Damn!"

They were plunging down fast.

" Quistis, we have to jump!"

Quistis looked at him wide-eyed. " Are you crazy? There must be something here, an emergency landing or—"

But Seifer had already thrown the door open, letting air in. Before Quistis could say a word, he grabbed her and jumped down to the blue sea below. 

****


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft

Save the Queen

by Paris Lockheart

II.

__

Fear its soul for it knows no terror.

-Beatrix, FF9

Bright sunlight blinded him through his closed eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting. The sun was directly toward him. Seifer groaned and reached to his side to touch the ground he was lying on. Sand. Sand? He slowly sat up. Aside from the fact that he was soaking wet, he didn't see a single sign of life in the island he ended up in. He..?

__

Quistis! He thought frantically. 

He recalled having grabbed her and jumping. Then they hit the water and a wave came over them. Then he remembered swimming and…That was it.

But where was Quistis?

__

If she's dead………

Dread filled him.

__

God, Almasy! You're not even sure! Quit jumping to conclusions and find your instructor already!

Standing up, he shook his blond hair furiously, salt water spraying everywhere. Seifer looked at the island he, and hopefully Quistis, was in. It wasn't that big. Maybe she was just here somewhere. Alive.

He trudged on the hot sand, trying to find her. The water slapped the shore, instinctively making him turn his head…And see a limp form half covered with sand. Without hesitation, he ran towards her blond head, kneeling beside her. 

" Quistis?" He whispered, cupping her pale cheeks with his hands. Her eyes were closed, long lashes sweeping her cheeks and her gold hair messy. Like him, she was wet from head to toe. 

Fearfully, he felt for a pulse…And found one. He sighed with relief and carried her to shore. He ducked behind a tall shady tree and gently laid the unconscious blonde on the soft earth. 

Once sitting down and calming himself, he concentrated for the first time on the place they were in. Looking at the sea, he squinted for any sign of land. All he saw was water. The wide blue ocean stretching miles and miles was what was between them and civilization.

" We're in the middle of nowhere, that's damn sure," He muttered, cursing Hyne for their luck. Apart from that, they had no means of communicating with Garden or Deling, or any place for that matter. Everything crashed along with the helicopter, including…

" Oh God." Seifer remembered in horror that he put away his gunblade at the side table of the craft. " Fuck you, Hyne!" He shouted, seething. 

As if in response, thunder pierced the once silent air and rain began to pour.

Things couldn't get any worse. First, they were in the middle of nowhere, without anyone knowing and looking for them, not for a week until someone called up Deling and asked for them. Then they had no food, no shelter—_No Hyperion_, Seifer thought angrily—and Quistis was still unconscious. 

Trying to calm himself down, which never worked, Seifer just watched as tiny droplets of water changed into huge, pelting raindrops. He scooped Quistis up and sat on a huge tree root. He had her on his lap in a sitting position, cheek pressed on his chest.   
_She would probably kill me if she wakes up_, Seifer thought, chuckling to himself. _Whatever. At least she wouldn't be smelling rain, as if sea water isn't bad enough. _

Finally deciding to sleep on it, Seifer leaned on the broad trunk and closed his eyes. 

He unsheathed Hyperion, looking at the terrified students in satisfaction.

Sorceress Edea had already killed fifty or so students on her way up to the third floor of Galbadia Garden.

A few more wouldn't hurt. 

He smirked as a trembling student pointed his rifle at him and pulled the trigger with eyes shut tight. A bang was heard as a potted plant behind him was shot. 

In a flash, he slashed the man who fell, dead. The few remaining students who escaped Edea or were unfortunate enough to not flee when they attacked were gathered at the main hall were all huddled in a corner. There were just a few really. Maybe a dozen, maybe less. Some were barely even thirteen.

But it didn't matter at all. He could finish them in a few good slashes. 

So he did. Almost everyone fell from one attack. 

Then finally, there were only four left. 

He smiled evilly. One slash. 

And they were all shaking to death. Except one. 

It was an attractive girl, probably just around his age. She was whispering something to a crying ten-year-old boy. But unlike the others, she didn't look panicked. Almost calm. And for a second, he felt pity.

But only for a second. 

Before the black-haired girl faced him, he sliced them with Hyperion and walked on, following Edea. He heard a thud on the ground, the dead bodies hitting the floor. The cries of the boy stopped. 

And he didn't look back. 

She opened her eyes. It was blurry at first but she could see more clearly now. Something green was towering over her. Quistis squinted. She was staring at the swaying leaves of a tree. She frowned. 

__

Where am I?

Then she remembered. 

__

Where's Seifer?

Quistis sat up straight, just now realizing that she was in a sitting position in someone's arms. Someone who had an arm firmly around her waist and another supporting her head. 

She gasped. " Seifer?" 

He was asleep, head resting on the enormous trunk. He looked so peaceful and calm, not like his normal expression in Garden. Funny how different people looked when they were asleep. 

__

My goodness! Does that mean that I actually slept with his arms around me like that?

A flush threatened to form on her face and she killed it instantly. What was he thinking?

She gently pried his fingers, which were gripping her waist protectively. When she was about to stand up, something suddenly forced her back down and into Seifer's lap again. This time, both his arms were encircled around her, his face against her hair. In alarm, Quistis checked to see if he was still sleeping. He was snoring very loudly. 

She blushed. 

__

What in the world is he dreaming about, grabbing me like that? 

Quistis pushed away his arms carefully, then stood up. She stretched her arms above her head, eyes dreamy. Then they changed to horror.

__

Oh no. 

What were they doing in a lone island? A lone island surrounded only by water. Then she stepped back to look at the forest to see what was beyond it. 

She groaned. 

Nothing. Only a forest, water and a beach. Nothing else. Great. 

" Hyne…," She sighed. " I guess we need to live here for a while…Might as well get wood for a fire," Quistis muttered to herself. 

She stole a glance at the sleeping Seifer, then at the sun setting on the horizon, casting a beautiful array of pink, orange, red and yellow. Then she walked to the forest, feet padding on the wet sand. 

Seifer sat up straight, sweating. He looked around. 

" You're awake."

He turned his head to see Quistis sitting on a log, in front of her a blazing bonfire. She looked as beautiful as ever, her hair dry and up in its usual fashion. The fire danced and cast upon her an eerie glow, making her look ethereal. 

" You too," Seifer answered. He stood up and went to their little camp, sitting across her.

There was a pause.

Then Quistis sighed. " What do we do now?"

" Dunno," Seifer shrugged. " Tried thinking 'bout that before and I fell asleep." 

__

Yeah, He thought. _Asleep and dreaming of me as a murderous killer. God, I can't believe I actually killed them all. Then you might think that after all that, I would get a break. But noooo…I still have fucking nightmares about it and—_

" We don't have food, Seifer," Quistis was saying calmly. " I went around the forest to see if there are things to eat but I found none."

" What?! Are you sure? Not a single berry?" Seifer bellowed. He looked at her pained face hopefully.

" None." She gestured to the forest. " There was nothing but trees."

" How can you be so calm about this?" Seifer asked. " Off with the damn mask and panic with me already."

Quistis shook her head. " What can that do? Our last hope is waiting for Squall—"

" Whaaat?! Are you suggesting that we become cannibals and eat each other? Heellooo, Instructor? Anybody there? Our mission is for one whole fucking week. Hell, we would already be decomposing by the time our dear Squally arrives," Seifer scoffed. 

" Do you have any other brilliant ideas, Seifer?" Quistis snapped. " If you do, I'd like to hear them."

" Well, we could go look for at least something's ass we could roast," He shot back. 

" Are you telling me that you don't believe me when I say that there is nothing digestible in that forest?"

" You learn fast, Instructor."

Quistis threw up her hands in disgust. " Hyne, Seifer!"

Seifer smirked. " You really think that I'd like to starve? Come on, Instructor. Get your whip and let's go."

" I told you, there's nothing here," Quistis said impatiently for the hundredth time. Why didn't Seifer listen? They had been scouting the forest for about an hour now and all they found were trees, trees, trees, trees, and more trees. And a few bushes. 

Seifer hated to admit it, but she was right. " Optimistic, aren't we?"

Quistis growled under her breath as she pushed away a huge leaf. They were going deeper and deeper into the forest and it was getting darker. But strangely, there was nothing, no animals, no monsters, not even crickets or owls. 

They continued on in silence, Quistis hoping Seifer would just get a brain and accept the fact she was right and Seifer…Well, Seifer was Seifer.   
Suddenly, he stopped abruptly, causing Quistis to almost bump into his broad back. " Quistis, look."

Sighing and muttering something about hopeless fools, she bent down to where Seifer was kneeling and looked at the brown thing in Seifer's hands. " What is that?"

Seifer brushed off the moss covering it, revealing something written on the piece of wood. 

" It says…Damn, I can't read the other letters…'Ourt'," Seifer frowned, knowing that this didn't make sense at all.

Quistis raised a thin eyebrow. " Pardon? 'Ourt'? Is that supposed to mean anything?"

Seifer ignored the blond woman beside him. " If this is a sign then there's probably…" His face lit up.

" A town in the middle of a forest? Seifer, come on. We should probably just try catching fish or something." Quistis waved a hand and stood up. " I'm going back, Seifer Almasy, whether you like it or not."

__

Catch fish, He thought. _No wonder she was so calm!_

Seifer snorted. " Why didn't you go in the first place?"

" Because," Quistis said, " You don't have your gunblade. You might die—"

" Just say your worried 'bout me," Seifer said, still looking at the sign.

" Hyne!" 

Quistis was about to march back to the clearing when something growled.

" God, Instructor! Don't growl at me like that." Seifer stood up. " You know—What in fucking hell is that?!"

The monster in front of Quistis roared. It looked exactly like a Ruby Dragon, only green and five times bigger. 

Quistis wasted no time and snapped her whip. " Seifer, stand back!"

Seifer rolled his eyes and ran to Quistis' side. " Geez, Instructor! I have this thing called magic, ya know!" He wrinkled his nose at his last words, thinking he sounded like Raijin.

Quistis stepped forward and twirled her whip gracefully above her. Then she brought it down the dragon's head with a fierce crack. 

Quistis gasped as the dragon just looked angrier. " It doesn't take damage from attacks!"

Seifer didn't answer. Instead, he cast Blizzaga on it. Shards of ice splattered everywhere. 

But the beast just glared at them. 

It was Seifer's turn to panic. " Magic too! What the fuck is this thing?!"

Suddenly, fire erupted, the guardian force Ifrit together with the flames.

__

Good thing Ifrit's compatible with Quisty, Seifer thought triumphantly. _We'll toast that monster's ass in no time._

The fire cleared away. 

The monster roared, already pissed off. It didn't take the damage.

" Uh oh." Was all Seifer could say.

" Run for it!" Quistis yelled, about to turn and escape.

" Good idea!" 

The dragon charged towards Quistis, who jumped out of the way just before it squashed her against a nearby tree. 

Suddenly, someone jumped in between them.

" Who the hell are you?" Seifer shouted. 

" Someone about to save your asses," The girl replied.

Instructor and SeeD could only watch in wonder as she twirled her staff to her side, smirking at the beast. Who could smirk at a monster at a time like this?

It growled and charged at the girl, who just waited with her weapon ready. When the dragon was only about three feet away from the girl (" Who is totally insane," muttered Seifer.) , she lashed out her staff and hit the dragon on the head, hard.

Seifer ran to the girl's aid. " We already tried that! It didn't work! Get out of the—" 

The monster roared in pain before it fell on the ground and disappeared.

" How the hell did you do that?"

Quistis walked towards them calmly. When she reached the gaping Seifer and the girl, she smiled. " Thank you for saving us."

The eighteen-year-old girl flipped her waist-length black hair and smirked. " No prob. At least you're polite, unlike this guy over here," She jerked her thumb at Seifer. 

Seifer crossed his arms. " Who's not polite?"

" Please excuse him," Quistis said, throwing a death glare at her student, " He's really like that."

" Whatever. Answer my question. Who the hell are you?" Seifer asked again. " I mean…How many people you know go around wearing those?" He pointed at the girl's brown breeches and same brown loose shirt with an X-shaped string tied on the top. " You only get to see those in movies, you know."

Quistis was about to snap at Seifer when she studied the girl. She had to agree, she did look like an old-fashioned character from the movies. 

__

Who is she? Is she stranded, just like us? She thought, delicate brows forming a frown. 

The girl narrowed dark violet eyes at both of them. " I just saved your lives and you make fun of my clothing? How dare you!"

" Alright, alright," Seifer held his hands up in defense. " We're sorry, okay? Now what's your name?"

The girl sighed. " Fine. I'm Kay. And you?"

" I'm Quistis Trepe, this is Seifer Almasy," Quistis replied. 

" Yeah, yeah." Seifer waved a lazy hand. " Where do you come from?"

" I come from the village here. Why?" Kay asked cautiously.

Quistis' blue eyes widened. " There's a village here?"

" Yes," Kay replied. " Are you lost?"

" Isn't it obvious?" Seifer asked sarcastically. 

Kay grinned. " Oh yes." Then she turned to Quistis. It was as if she was studying the older girl. 

Quistis frowned uncomfortably as Kay squinted at her. " Is there something wrong?"

" You look familiar. Have we met?" Kay asked.

" Oh no. I don't think so," Quistis said, still confused. " Why?"

" Nothing, you just look familiar," Kay said.

" I get it. You probably saw a boar on your way. Yeah, it looks exactly like her, don't you think?" Seifer asked innocently.

" How dare you!"

Kay laughed. " You're both really something. I'll show you to my village."

" Oh thank you," Quistis said, glaring at Seifer who was trying to keep a straight face.

The girl ran deeper into the forest where they both first saw the sign.

" Told you so," Seifer said to the fuming Quistis before he raced after Kay.

" Are we there yet?" Seifer groaned. " We've been walkin' around for hours."

" It's just been twenty minutes," Quistis said.

Kay just kept going, jumping over a fallen tree. " Almost."

Seifer followed suit while Quistis carefully stepped over it. 

Then Kay stopped and turned around to face both of them. Then she pushed open a large brown door in front of her. 

Quistis and Seifer both gasped.

" Welcome to Lenacourt, the village of the lost tribe."

__


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft

Save the Queen

by Paris Lockheart

III.

__

Have a belief in yourself that is stronger than anyone's

disbelief.

Both of them tried to digest the new information. But it was impossible. A village in the middle of the forest with the name Lenacourt. Kay had said it was the village of the lost tribe. Lost was right. Lost and very behind times. For one, the structure of the houses and shops. Shops were just pieces of wood piled together with a piece of cloth as its shade, while the houses were made of strong wood and a hole somewhere in the building was their window. 

And another thing was the people's clothes. Men wore soft breeches with patches, thin torn shirts and straw hats. On the other hand, women wore long dresses with tight bodices and lacey hats while younger girls wore pretty little frocks. 

Then there were the people themselves. They all seemed to be cheerful, men and women alike, without a care in the world or what really was outside the tall wooden fence blocking them from the forest. 

A group of musicians were playing a happy song with their flutes and singing loudly, while those who felt like dancing did just that in the middle of the town square, where a fountain was sprouting clean blue water, just as lively as the people themselves.

Boys laughed and chased each other around as girls giggled to themselves and whispered together. 

The town was a mixture of happiness, laughter and contentment which was music to Quistis' and Seifer's ears. 

After staring at the sight in front of them for three full minutes in silence, Quistis was the first to recover. " What a…Cheerful town."

Kay nodded vigorously. " And we're having a festival tonight!"

Seifer was still gaping. " Yeah sure. You have any idea where the boar and I could stay?"

Quistis sensibly ignored the young man beside her. " Where do you live, Kay?"

" Oh, just somewhere there." Kay pointed to one of the tall wooden houses. " I share with a few people."

" Oh."

" Great."

" Listen," Kay said. " Why don't you explore for a while? This village has a really juicy history I'm sure you'd love to hear and the people are friendly. I just have something to do. Catch ya later!"

She bounded off towards her home before Quistis could protest.

Seifer turned to his instructor with a familiar glint in his eyes. " Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to link her into, but she just rolled her eyes and began to walk forward. " Geez, wait for me, Instructor!"

__

This is such a wonderful town, Quistis thought. They had just entered what seemed like a marketplace filled with people shouting their throats off announcing their goods' prices. 

__

But how did they all get here? And why doesn't anyone in Garden know about this place?

Ever since they entered the village, no one seemed to mind them at all, even though they greatly contrasted in the atmosphere. Everywhere they went they were greeted with a smile or a wave, which made them relax and feel welcome. It was strange, having used to dim Deling or the small Balamb. Lenacourt was huge. 

Seeing Seifer walk to another part of the market, Quistis decided to get used to the busy air and look around to see if there was anything to buy. She headed towards a small shop where an old woman was selling things that were 'Rare and Exquisite' or so the sign said. 

The young blonde approached the woman and her items. Her blue eyes brightened with the sight of a beautiful music box, a gold heart-shaped locket, a glove with a picture of a map of Lenacourt, two silver chains, one with a red cross charm on it, the other just plain, a figure of a face of a lion in silver, and a beautiful blue orb, just the size of her palm, with a glowing object inside. 

Hopefully, they use gil.

" Yes?" asked the old woman in a high pitched voice. She was rubbing a cup with a dusty rag, with her head down. 

" I'd like to buy some of your things. How much are those?" Quistis asked in a cool, strong voice, one Selphie always giggled about. She had said just the last week, " Oh Quisty, you sound like a thirty-year-old woman bargaining for business!"

Maybe she did sound just like that. 

" Dear, all of these in total are two thousand gil. Are you sure you have enough money?" The storekeeper said, not looking up from her work in cleaning a small teacup.

Despite her cool exterior, Quistis wanted to jump up and down, but held herself together. It was so perfect! Perfect gifts for Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, even Seifer, and herself. 

And money was no problem at all. Ever since she was given back her instructor license again, she even wondered once were to put all the gil she didn't need. 

Digging into her pocket, she froze, praying that all the money didn't wash away in the ocean. Quistis shoved her hand deeper into her pocket and nearly wept for joy when she felt all the coins there. She took them out, counted two thousand gil and paid for her items. 

" Thank you very much." The woman looked up to smile at her. 

Quistis smiled back, sharing the town's good mood. 

Then in the middle of her smile, the old woman froze. Her grey eyes were suddenly as round as saucers as they took in the beautiful figure in front of her. 

Quistis raised a regal eyebrow. " Excuse me? Is there a problem?"

The old woman didn't respond. She just dropped the teacup she was holding. It crashed to the floor with a smash, the pieces flying everywhere.

" Um, I have to leave now, goodbye," Quistis turned to walk around, but a cold hand on her slim wrist prevented her from doing so. She looked at the old woman, who was still staring at her with round eyes.

" It's you," She whispered. " You've come back."

Quistis was certain that a thousand question marks were popping up all over her head. What was this woman saying? Came back? She just got here! 

She was about to interrupt the woman when, to her surprise, she kneeled in front of her. 

" Everyone, rejoice! The queen has returned!"

Seifer peered into one of the food stores and studied the pot of boiling green soup, arguing over himself whether it was edible or not. 

He sighed, raking a hand across his sandy blond hair. He was starving since he didn't eat breakfast when they were in Garden, due to the dream that has been bothering since he and Quistis got the mission.

Garden. It was hard to believe that they were safely inside the confines of Balamb Garden just this morning. And the dream. The horrible nightmare where he was in Galbadia Garden, slaughtering all the innocent people there. The girl protecting the little boy. And he just killed them mercilessly. Frowning, he took a seat on a wooden stool. 

" May I help you, sir?" A man in blue trousers asked him. 

" What? Oh. What kind of soup if that?" Seifer stole another glance at the green liquid. 

__

What I would give to go back to Garden and eat all the hotdogs. Chicken Wuss would probably get mad at me.

He snickered. Since he went back to Garden, no one really changed. Puberty boy was still quiet and professional, though he smiled more. Rinoa was still childish and bubbly. The messenger girl Selphie, as cheerful as always. The cowboy…Still into ladies and guns. Chicken Wuss, his only love being hotdogs, but at least there was Serena, Pig-tailed girl, as he called her. Then Instructor Trepe. Hah. Quistis was still the same. There were three things to describe her. One being hot. Two, hot. Three, serious, serious, serious. Really, she needed a break. Sure, she was beautiful. Hyne, beyond beautiful. With her gold hair which looked like spun silk, her ice blue eyes and full red lips. And who could forget her figure? She was really—Wait. 

__

Did I just think all that? Forget it. I have better things to worry about that sexy instructors or—God, stop it!

" Sir? Are you buying a bowl?" The young man was asking.

Seifer looked at him, as if forgetting he was there and just waved a hand and nodded.

Suddenly, a shout was heard. 

Seifer turned around and saw that there was a commotion somewhere in the place where he left Quistis. Uh oh.

He jumped off his stool and raced through the crowds which had formed. The music stopped and he could catch words like 'queen' and 'return' being shouted by people who weren't frozen with shock.

Seifer pushed back people impatiently, a strange feeling in his gut forming. He reached the front of the crowd just in time to see a very confused Quistis being carried off by a bunch of screaming people.

His mind raced and he almost went after them when he realized that people around him were whispering. Whispering and shouting joyously. Happily. Everyone was cheering, as if Lenacourt wasn't already cheerful. 

In confusion, he spotted Kay with the same look on everyone else's faces. 

What was going on?

He made his way where the brunette with violet eyes was standing. 

" Kay! What the hell is goin' on?" He asked, green eyes following Quistis' figure carried to the opposite direction. 

Kay put her hands on her slim waist. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" Tell you what?!" Seifer asked, confused. 

The music played again and everyone danced now, all apparently happy. 

" Why didn't you tell me that your friend was the long lost queen of Lenacourt? She was gone for almost about nineteen, twenty years and—"

Seifer wasn't listening. 

Quistis, queen? Here they go again. 

J Hope ur all enjoying this so far! Don't expect a chapter in two weeks, 'coz I'm taking a break! See ya in two weeks! 

;p

__


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft

Save the Queen

by Paris Lockheart

IV.

__

When you love someone, put his name in a circle, not a heart,

cause hearts break but circles go on forever.

The old man looked at the young woman in front of him and sighed. Malcolm of Lenacourt was one of the queen's most trusted advisers. Actually, he was the only adviser. 

And he really didn't know what the queen in front of him was pulling. 

She looked the same, except her hair was now straight and shoulder length, a contrast to her normal blond curls which reached her back. Apart from that, she was still the same Queen Ayla, with her cool demeanor and calm expression. 

But it was strange, really. She looked like she had never seen her own castle before. 

Malcolm frowned, forehead wrinkling. Queen Ayla loved her village and her castle. 

She only had to leave nineteen years ago, when she went out of Lenacourt during the Sorceress War. He remembered it as if it was yesterday…

*

__

Queen Ayla of Lenacourt looked back at her people sadly. Most of them looked as sorrowful as she, and the soldiers leaving with her were bidding their families farewell. Staring at the beautiful sunset, probably for the last time. She knew that once she left, she would never come back. 

But this was what she had to do. Hunt down the sorceress and kill her. She was a danger to the world and her village. She regretted not having killed the sorceress earlier. 

After all, the sorceress was from her own village. That was why she was going to find her before she could cost anymore pain to the world. 

" Your Majesty," said a voice behind the eighteen-year-old queen. 

Ayla turned around. It was her adviser.

" Are you certain you want to do this?" He asked, his forty-year-old features deepening into a frown. 

Her beautiful face looked pale but determined. " Yes, Malcolm. I have to. But…There is one thing I have to tell you…I…I am pregnant…"

*

And so she was. After all this time, they still didn't know what happened to her baby. 

Malcolm rubbed his forehead, still looking at the young lady sitting in front of him at the dining table. She was silent, probably contemplating what she was doing here, not touching any of the delicious meals the cooks had prepared for her. 

And he still didn't understand what was wrong with her.

" Majesty--," Malcolm began.

" Please don't call me that," She said wearily. 

" But--," The old adviser persisted, only to be silenced by a glare from the queen in front of him. 

" Alright then…Queen Ayla." He thought he saw a look of confusion flash in her flawless face. Malcolm ignored it. " The people want to celebrate your return. So they have prepared a festival—"

" But—"

" Her Majesty has her own ball in the palace, attended by our lords and ladies of the court." Malcolm finished. " Fret not, my queen. It has all been taken cared of. As for your memory—"

" I told you many times before that I am not the queen of Lenacourt," Ayla said calmly. 

" Please, Queen Ayla. The village healers will think of a way to restore your memory back,"

Quistis sighed. The man in front of her still didn't get it. She was NOT the queen of this village. She had never even heard of Lenacourt until she and Seifer found it. Maybe she just looked like the girl in the portrait in the main hall, although she had gasped because of the perfect resemblance, maybe every person in the village just made a mistake, as did her 'adviser'. 

" Please cooperate with us, Your Majesty."

She looked at Malcolm, who looked so desperate and pleading. 

__

Fine. Alright. Let's see how it is to be queen. But just for a while. Just for a while.

" Alright, Malcolm," Quistis said, trying to cheer the poor old man who was convincing her for the last hour that she was a queen. 

And she was sure the old man almost jumped for joy at what she said.

" Yes, Your Majesty. Now please eat what our dear servants have cooked for you," He said, a grandfather-like expression on his face. 

Oh well. Might as well eat than starve. 

Quistis closed her slender fingers on the gold goblet in front of her and sipped a sweet-tasting drink. " A question. How old am I?"

" Why, Her Majesty is in her thirty- sixth year," Malcolm replied in surprise to her question. 

Quistis almost choked. Thirty-six?! She knew Selphie said she _sounded _like a thirty-year-old but that didn't necessarily mean that she _was_. She was just nineteen, for Hyne's sake! 

" Oh. Oh yes," She said dumbly, trying to regain her composure. " About the ball…"

" Oh yes!" Malcolm clapped his hands. At once, three ladies in black gowns and white lace caps on their heads appeared, bowing down to her. 

__

I could get use to this. 

" Please help Her Majesty get dressed for the ball."

" What?! Did you say that Qui—I mean Ayla, is thirty-six years old?" Seifer asked. Quistis was gonna flip. 

Kay nodded, violet eyes twinkling. Then she frowned. " But…She sure didn't look like a forty-year-old woman. Almost like she was a decade younger."

Seifer snorted. Oh yeah. " Seventeen years younger, to be exact."

Kay and Seifer were in an inn, the place where Kay lived. She had once saved the innkeeper's daughter, so as a reward, they let Kay live there for free until she got her own house, which Kay told Seifer she wasn't going to do soon. They had also welcomed Seifer with open arms, happy with the fact that he 'protected' their beloved queen and led her back safely. 

" What?" Kay asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

Seifer twirled her staff. " Nothing."

Geez. Those stupid creeps were so blind! It was impossible to think that Quistis was at least three decades old! Well, unless she had gray streaks in her hair, but that was beside the point. 

They were so stupid to believe that she was their queen. 

__

I mean, isn't there even a tiny difference, a tiny one? 

Kay had told him all he knew about the queen and he just sat there, commenting to himself about their stupidness. 

But at one point he wondered. Kay was different. She sounded more like a teenager like him and Squall and the others, unlike the other geezers who spoke like a Webster dictionary. 

" Just asking…Why are more advanced than all the other freaks in here?" Seifer asked frankly. What was the use of saying kind old words?

Kay looked at him thoughtfully then answered, " Because I was a student in Galbadia Garden two years ago."

Seifer froze, gripping the wooden staff hard. 

Galbadia Garden…Two years ago…

The words echoed in his mind.

" Then I disappeared before the second Sorceress War," Kay continued.

He visibly relaxed. So she disappeared before he turned into the Sorceress' lapdog that he was…

Lucky her.

" Ya see, Lenacourt was right beside G Garden at that time," She said.

" Wait. What do you mean 'at that time'?" Seifer asked, eyebrows knit into a frown. 

Kay looked deep into his confused green eyes and smiled. " Lenacourt is a moving island. It moves from place to place so people really can't track it down, and so no one knows about it here. That keeps it safe."

A silence echoed in the room. 

Then Seifer suddenly smirked. " One more question. Why the hell are you in those things that guys wear when you're supposed to be in frilly gowns and hats and waving and umbrella?"

" Gee. Fear me, Oh Monster for I will shade you from the sun and banish the rain!" Kay said sarcastically as she pretended to fence an invisible monster with an unseen umbrella. 

Seifer laughed. " Funny, Kay."

She smiled at him and sat down on the bed beside him. " So…What are you gonna wear for the Queen's ball tonight?"

The SeeD frowned. What the hell was he supposed to wear? Who cares anyway? 

" This," He said, pointing at his trenchcoat. " Does it look like I'm hiding a black Armani suit in my sleeve?"

Kay rolled her eyes. " Funny, Seifer. Actually, I know someone who might lend you something."

Seifer raised his eyebrows. " What? Are you kidding me? No way in _hell _am I gonna wear something fancy and old fashioned."

" I can't believe I'm wearing something fancy and old fashioned." 

Kay was trying to keep from bursting into peal after peal of laughter. 

Seifer looked so adorable.

And insane, really.

He was pulling down his shirt, which was probably as itchy as hell with the gold trimmings and tight collar and cuffs. With it was a pair of scarlet red breeches, brand new and…itchy.

" Quit laughing," He grumbled at the girl who was covering her mouth. 

Kay couldn't really help it. After persisting and trying to convince him into the innkeeper's husband's fancy clothes, promising him that she would also wear a skirt (and threatening him that she would never stop bothering him until he did.)

She heard him mutter, " God, not another Selphie," and agree.

He was so strange seen in nice clothes, considering he was so cocky and…ungentlemanlike. 

Kay was sure Queen Ayla would laugh too. She had a feeling they were more than the queen-knight relationship Seifer explained. 

Then she told him that if he was her knight, he should be more dressed to the occasion.

" Can we just get on with this?" He groaned. 

Kay tried to compose herself, but failed. " Yes, of course…" Then sneaking a glance at him, she laughed, unable to control herself until tears started to form in her eyes. 

He growled then began to chase her across the large room.

" When I see you in the skirt, I swear I will laugh at you 'til hell takes over."

" Too bad you won't probably do!"

" What?" Seifer stopped abruptly.

Kay had a twinkle in her eye. " You'll be a special guest in the palace while I stay in the village festival."

" WHAT?!"

Quistis smiled. She never knew all the lords and ladies in Lenacourt were so…not corrupted. Normally, when SeeD was requested to attend a party with all the high-class people, you had to try hard not to punch them square in the jaw. 

But they were very different. All of them were glad at the queen's return and they tried to hide their joy--as was the respect in Lenacourt--and calmly try to wish her a warm welcome. 

But all night, dressed in an ice blue halter gown, blond hair amazingly slightly curled by the servants, with champagne glass in her slender hand, she was just waiting for someone. 

Someone who was apparently at the large open doors looking for someone as well. She had given the guards permission to let him in. 

And he was now standing there, dressed like a lord. 

" Excuse me, my lord," Quistis said, bowing her head slightly to the old gentleman talking with her.

He flushed, then bowed deeply. " Of course, my queen. May I escort you to wherever you intend on going?"

She laid a hand on his arm which was already prepared to link her arm. " Oh no, Lord Richard. Don't bother yourself on my account."

Then she walked to the young man in the near corner of the room, feeling all eyes on her.

Seifer sighed. What the hell was he doing here? Just like every party in Garden, he was leaning on the wall, a resigned look on his face. Except this wasn't a party in Garden and everyone around him was laughing gently and dancing their own step. There was no girl in a mini dress, only long, balloon-like gowns and the men just like what he was wearing. So boring.

Where was Quistis on a time like this?

He was searching for her impatiently, absorbing the beautiful ballroom about ten times bigger than Garden's. It had glass for windows and a ceiling, which overlooked the glorious night sky, with the stars and the moon and the sounds of people dancing happily, noisily, beneath them in the village. 

The people were celebrating for a queen who didn't join in with their festival. 

Hyne, this was so boring--

" Good evening, Seifer."

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see the pretty young woman in front of him, wearing an ele\gant gown which matched her elegant features. A small smile tugged at the corner of her full, red lips.

" Quistis! Hyne, you are actually thirty--"

" Sshh!" Quistis hissed, grabbing his hand with her gloved one and digging her fingernails in it. Even with cloth covering her fingers, it still hurt like hell.

" Oww! Dammit, Quistis!"

She flashed him a look that said 'shut the hell up!'

Almost everyone was staring at their beloved queen and her hand on a lord's arm intently. 

" Lead me to the dance floor or something," She muttered.

Seifer wanted to mock a salute, but fortunately didn't. " Yes, O Boar."

Quistis linked her arm formally with Seifer's and he led her to the center of the room.

He could feel each one of the people's burning gaze. 

They were kind…But they sure were very curious people.

Both SeeDs looked at each other.

Seifer stared at Quistis' blue eyes, which seemed like they were looking into his very soul. He was drowning into those deep pools and so was she.   
And he broke the moment, taking her hand gently and asked her something ( everyone around them heard) every lord didn't have the courage of asking.

" Your Majesty, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Finally! I finished this chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. J Hopefully, I get to do the fifth chapter…Thanks for sticking around! 

__

__

__


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

Save the Queen

by Paris Lockheart

V.

He knew it wasn't good manners, but the formal ball was just too…well…_formal_ for him. Quistis was going to skin him alive.

That would happen later. Right now, Seifer was just contented with watching the town festival from his first floor balcony. 

He let his thoughts wander to a while ago, holding his instructor for about…gee, if he timed it, it would have been 1.5 seconds.

Not that he was, in any way, desperate to dance with her. 

__

But Malcolm whatzisface should have at least let her dance with me.

But no. Seifer could still hear the scratchy voice of the old geezer as he gently tapped Quistis' shoulder with his wrinkly hand.

__

" My apologies, Majesty, but Lord Allan would like to present himself.."

He snorted. Yeah, right. The old man was such a kiss-ass. 

__

" Queen Ayla, this way please…"

" Oh, Your Majesty, you look wonderful!"

" Ladies, I want the best gown for the queen.."

" Oh, Queen Ayla, I'd like to kiss your perfect feet!"

Well, he didn't actually say the last one, but Malcolm did sound like he wanted to do it. What was with the Ayla crap, anyway? He had seen the queen's portrait. Hell, it was right outside his room. It looked like Quistis Trepe, alright, with all splendor and regalia, but…

Hyne, even Kay bought it! 

Seifer's eyes wandered around the Town Square, where a bonfire was burning high and bright. All the people, it seemed, were wearing their best clothes. They were at their most cheerful, music playing from a flute and ladies and men flirting, talking, eating; children running around, some drinking for the future. 

And in the center of it all (beside the raging bonfire) was a lively young woman in a long-sleeved light violet dress dancing to the music with tambourine in hand. 

He smirked. 

__

Guess I did see Kay in a dress, after all.

Seifer watched her as she twirled and spun and danced so lightly on her feet. Everyone seemed to love her. He felt, for a moment, something too. As the villagers clapped and laughed, Seifer jumped off the balcony to the Square, just a few feet off. 

Kay whirled, giggling, just in time to see Seifer, smirking, top buttons of his once crisp and elegant shirt popped open, jump to the ground. 

They exchanged a glance. 

The crowd of joyous people parted as she danced toward him, smiling. Seifer could only wonder what the hell she was about to do as she stopped in front of him. 

Kay held out a hand, inviting him to dance. 

Seifer drank up the sight before him, the beautiful girl with raven hair swirling in the rampaging night wind, skirt flying from its insistent blow. Her outstretched hand, slender and pale, and her warm eyes and smile, welcoming, beckoning, asking. 

__

Would you dance with me…? 

He found himself caught in her violet eyes as he smiled a rare, real smile.

__

I'd love to.

Seifer placed his larger hand on top of Kay's, accepting. 

At once, everything around him seemed to come alive again as she pulled him to the middle of the Town Square.

__

Much like the same way Rinoa pulled Squall to the dance floor so long ago, He realized. 

Seifer and Kay danced to the merry music of the wooden flute, under the millions of stars and the moon overhead.

*

Rinoa stared wistfully at the millions of stars and the moon overhead. Beside her, Squall looked the sky with silent contemplation. 

Somewhere out there was Quistis and Seifer on their mission…

Rinoa frowned. Why did she have that odd sense whenever she thought about their assignment? Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy were one of _the _best. 

She never worried about her friends like this before. 

Squall felt the woman beside him tense. He sighed inwardly. He was _not _good with women. If he wanted Rinoa to stay—although deep inside of him, he knew she would—he had to be…more gentle, maybe…?

He frowned and, oblivious to him, they both looked like twin sculptures with the same knit eyebrows sitting on a ledge in Fisherman's Horizon. 

" Squall—"

" Rinoa—"

They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something. 

" Never mind," They both said in unison, in which, if possible, Squall frowned deeper and Rinoa giggled. 

There was a pause as both returned to their own respective reveries. 

Biting his lip—_I can't believe this_, Squall thought—he hesitantly let his arm creep up Rinoa's slim shoulders. Inching closer and closer, he felt himself go tense—_What if she…What if…she thinks something else…?_

Closer, closer, closer…Just as he was about half an inch…

"Squall!" Rinoa bolted up. 

He withdrew his hand fast as lightning.

__

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit…

He looked down, reddening profusely. " Uh, sorry, Rinny, I didn't mean, I mean…"

" Tell me again—who hired Quistis and Seifer on this mission?" Rinoa said, dread and excitement filling her.

Squall frowned. _Being a workaholic is…my influence on Rinoa…?_

" Your father, why?"

The excitement faded, only replaced by the sudden loss of color in her face. " Are you sure?" She whispered.

" Yes…"

" Squall…My father went on a vacation to Esthar three days ago—and he's not coming back until next week."

The festival had just ended and, without words, Seifer led Kay inside the inn, in their eyes the night promising much, much more.

The End. 

…just kiddin'!;) Who do you want Seifer to end up with—Kay or Quisty? J I'm really having a hard time deciding…


	7. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

Save the Queen

by Paris Lockheart

VI.

Rinoa bit her lip. None of them had said a single word all throughout the ride in the Ragnarok. Zell wasn't shadow boxing, Irvine sat at the seat closest to the window, and Squall frowned. Even Selphie wasn't cheering everyone up. It seemed she had a hard time convincing even herself. The air was tense and the room was so quiet they could hear the almost imperceptible whir of the machines. 

Quistis and Seifer never arrived in Deling. Rinoa called her father's mansion, and Squall the train station, the hotel and even the Presidential Palace. There was no call at all from them. 

After Squall put down the phone call to the Presidential Palace quietly, he had just given them a look and everyone's blood turned to ice. 

" Front gate in ten minutes," was all he said and they all understood. Each of them gave Xu strict orders to let them know the split-second Garden received a call from Deling. 

*

He unsheathed Hyperion, looking at the terrified students in satisfaction.

Sorceress Edea had already killed fifty or so students on her way up to the third floor of Galbadia Garden.

A few more wouldn't hurt. 

He smirked as a trembling student pointed his rifle at him and pulled the trigger with eyes shut tight. A bang was heard as a potted plant behind him was shot. 

In a flash, he slashed the man who fell, dead. The few remaining students who escaped Edea or were unfortunate enough to not flee when they attacked were gathered at the main hall were all huddled in a corner. There were just a few really. Maybe a dozen, maybe less. Some were barely even thirteen.

But it didn't matter at all. He could finish them in a few good slashes. 

So he did. Almost everyone fell from one attack. 

Then finally, there were only four left. 

He smiled evilly. One slash. 

And they were all shaking to death. Except one. 

It was an attractive girl, probably just around his age. She was whispering something to a crying ten-year-old boy. But unlike the others, she didn't look panicked. Almost calm. And for a second, he felt pity.

But only for a second. 

Before the black-haired girl faced him, he sliced them with Hyperion and walked on, following Edea. He heard a thud on the ground, the dead bodies hitting the floor. The cries of the boy stopped. 

And he didn't look back. 

Seifer woke up, sweating. It was the same fucking dream again. Over and over he kept seeing images of the innocent people he slaughtered as he smirked and laughed mercilessly.

Over and over…

__

Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit.

He sat up as the thin wool blanket slipped off to reveal his bare chest. Memories of the night came back to him. He glanced at the right side of the bed, where the pillow indicated that someone had lain there for the night. Someone who left a note on the wicker bedside table.

S.

Gone fishin'. 

Seriously. 

K.

*

The light bathing in the room woke her up. Quistis opened her eyes in a tumble of silk sheets, a mountain of pillows and a huge canopy roof meeting her eyes as her first sight of the day. 

__

No, I do not want to remember how I got here. The helicopter did not crash, Lenacourt is just a figment of my imagination, I am not 'Queen Ayla', they did not have a ball celebrating my so-called 'homecoming'—the same ball, which, need I remind myself that did not have Seifer hold me before Malcolm intoduced that charming bastard Allan—and no, Malcolm is not going to barge into my room—

The big brass door opened.

__

--booming cheerful-morning obscenities—

" Good morning and sunshine, Majesty!" 

Every single word was a scratch to her sensitive ears.

__

--and saying " My word, my queen! You look lovely as ever!" at my puffy eyes, my saliva-coated mouth, my rat's-nest hair, and bed-lined skin.

"My word, my queen! You look lovely as ever!" 

__

No. The world cannot be that cruel.

"The world is glittering with sunshine!"

__

Is there a special queen privilege that allows her to plead morning insanity if she thwacks her adviser on the head?

Seifer was bored. By mid-afternoon he had scoured the whole village, and still there was no sign of Kay. He had made a lot of friends, sure, but he wanted someone more… 'of the outside world'. He wouldn't go near the castle, though Quistis was always available. 

Then again, he was sure she had a lot of 'queenly duties' to attend to.

He smirked. _Like she doesn't get enough of that at Garden._

Where the hell was Kay?

He wanted to know all of that juicy history Lenacourt had. 

Who wouldn't want to know the past of this floating island nobody seemed to know of? Strangely, the people didn't agree with him. They all either hid in terror or widen their eyes as big as saucers whenever he mentioned it. 

Which just heightened the level of his curiosity. 

Why be so secretive about this whole thing?

Where was Kay?

Why is the world round?

…Fishing?

He groaned in frustration and pushed open the inn door. 

"Sir Seifer!" Lilli, the innkeeper greeted him merrily.

__

Dear Hyne. Sir Seifer? Next thing you know they'll be asking to see my shield.

"Hey, Lilli. Have you seen Kay?" Seifer asked, grabbing what seemed to be a loaf of slightly yellow bread. "She said she was going fishing. Any fishing grounds 'round here?"

Lilli frowned. "Fishing? Are you not supposed to be staying by your queen?" 

__

My…queen?

He chomped on the bread and made a face. "You mean Quistis? She can take care of herself."

"You are Her Majesty's knight and champion!" The old woman said indignantly. 

" You think I'm her knight?" He almost choked. 

" Are you not?'

" No! I mean, yes. No." Seifer frowned. 

" Make up your mind, boy. A lot of young men would kill to take her from you. And do you not know respect? You will address Her Majesty as Queen Ayla and not this…'Quistis'," She wrinkled her nose in a ladylike manner, if that was possible. "Besides, you are better off with her than Kay. Kay is not your…what do they call it?…Type?" At Seifer's muted nod, she continued. " Kay is not your type."

" How do you know what type of girl I want?" He smirked.

With a twinkled in her eye, Lilli smiled enigmatically. " I just do."

"Yeah, well." He put the bread back on the tray. " If Quistis—Ayla—calls, I'll be there."

With that, he left the inn.

Lilli sighed. "Young men these days."

*


	8. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

Save the Queen

by Paris Lockheart

VII.

Quistis Trepe was downright bored. She was treated like the queen she was all 

day and had to listen to Malcolm chatter about her royal duties. She shuddered. 

One of them was having to provide an heir to the throne. In any way possible. 

Not if she could help it.

__

I would be on the first train out of here.

Her thoughts returned to their first problem. They really had no choice in staying here, considering the island was currently in the middle of nowhere and the monsters outside didn't respond to their magic and GF. Were they doomed to forever stay here in Lenacourt? 

__

Dear Hyne, as a queen? Please no. 

And Seifer. Where the hell was he? She hadn't seen a glimpse of him for two days since she was inside the castle. To tell the truth, she actually…sort of…missed 

him.

__

Did I just think that? I'm going insane.

Missed Seifer and his sarcasm? 

__

Heh, I knew I'd get to you, Instructor. 

His voice rang clear in her head.

__

Damn.

She pushed the covers of her silk bed canopy and put on her robe. She was about to make a beeline through the door when she stopped. Did you go out of your castle in an almost see-through nightgown and a similarly see-through robe? 

Quistis sighed and pulled open her wardrobe door. 

__

Holy cow.

She had never opened her 'own' closet before, since the maids usually picked out her gown, but dear Hyne, did all the people's taxes pay for this?

The walk-in closet was lined from side to side with gowns. They were arranged by color, from the lightest, purest white to the darkest, heaviest black. Light pink, blood red, ice blue, teal…Hyne, this woman is rich. They differed in style and material, halters, spaghetti straps, long-sleeves, short-sleeves…

And on the sides were gloves, hair accessories and—_Oh Hyne!_ Quistis gaped—the shoes! There were shoes to match every gown. 

__

I want this when I go back to Garden.

She ran her hand through the material of the gowns, until one of them caught her attention. It was blood red, velvet, heavy with a pair of shoes with the same material as its gown. 

__

What the hell. No one would see me anyway. Besides, a woman's got to be vain once in a while. 

She felt a rush of excitement and grabbed the wooden hanger.

*

Did fishing usually take up the whole day? 

Seifer was back at his classy room in the castle, after Lilli's nagging. The woman just wouldn't shut up. So now here he was, talking to the ceiling. 

Yawning. Sighing. Wondering what the fucking hell Kay's doing. She hadn't come back from her 'fishing trip' but, surprisingly, he wasn't worried. 

__

Kay could take care of herself. She could kick the ass of that dragon in the forest. 

He hadn't even seen Quistis. Too many queenly duties, probably. He actually came here to see her, how she was doing and all—

Nuts.

__

This is fucking great. I'm evolving into Puberty Boy now. 

Seifer kicked off the silk sheets and grabbed his clothes. 

__

What the hell. Might as well take a walk. 

There were no guards posted outside the rooms of the castle. In fact, in all its splendor and red carpet, not a soul was in sight.

Which was good. 

He padded through the halls aimlessly, stretching every now and then. 

Quistis' room was just a floor above his…

Just as soon as the thought popped into his head, he extinguished it. She was probably going to scream bloody murder. 

He smirked, imagining her slender form cocooned in silk sheets, golden hair tousled, blue bedroom eyes—

__

DAMMIT!!!

What, now I'm having fantasies about my instructor? How low can you get?

He didn't realize he had walked all the way to the huge, airy ballroom. It was eerie yet beautiful, with the lone piano to one corner and the moonlight streaming through the windows. 

" Seifer?"

He almost yelped. Thank god he didn't do damage to his ego. 

Seifer looked to where the voice came from. " Hyne, Instructor. Don't do that—"

__

Oh.

Sweet. 

Hyne. 

He understood now and felt empathy for all the men who ran off and became priests. 

Dresses were sinful.

Blood red dresses were sinful.

Beautiful women wearing the blood red dresses were sinful.

Quistis was poised and seated on one of the chairs behind him. She sat in the shadows, which was how he missed her. Or else it would take a very, very, very blind man to miss her. Her lovely figure was hugged by a velvet red dress like a second skin. Milky shoulders and an expanse of cleavage he would probably never see again were exposed and slim arms were draped luxuriously on the armrests. Her gold hair was curled sensuously and framed her flawless face. She stood up and the full effect of her gown mesmerized him. 

He wanted to gulp. Instead, he covered it up with a wolf whistle. "Gee, Quistis, I never knew you had it in you."

A raise of a perfect eyebrow.

__

Nuts, I tell ya. Nuts. Hyne, what did I ever do to you? 

" I couldn't sleep," She said simply, walking towards the center of the ballroom. 

He followed suit. " You and the rest of humanity."

She stopped short, bringing him almost an inch away from her face. She flushed and looked away. 

" Speaking of the rest of humanity," Her voice sounded husky, " Do you think Squall and the others would notice we were gone? Surely someone must have called Garden by now and reported us never having arrived. Of course, there is the possibility that maybe—"

"You look beautiful."

"—maybe—" She stopped short. Her wine-colored lips parted. "What did you say?"

He never knew what evil deity possessed him to say that. He could take it back, with a smirk and a 'Made ya look!' but instead he repeated, "You look beautiful."

Before she could reply, a voice rang out from the entrance. 

" We could get whipped for this!" 

" Shh! Then go if you want! I didn't ask you to come along."

Seifer and Quistis turned to see two teenage girls sneak into the room. 

" Fine, I'll go."

" Then frickin' go!"

" Ahem." Quistis made their presence known. " What are you two doing here?"

The girls jumped.

" Your Majesty!" 

They both curtsied in a flash. Quistis walked over to them.

Seifer smirked. Instructor Trepe on duty. She would probably send them to detention if she didn't watch her mouth. 

" What are you doing here?" She repeated. He could imagine the strict glint in her eyes that always made the juniors in Garden cower before her. 

" My name is Penelope and this is my sister, Ino, Majesty," The older girl started, her eyes on the floor. " We, um, wanted to play the piano—" She gestured lamely to the instrument. "—but the castle is the only place where there is one."

" How do you know how to play, then?" Seifer could hear the disbelief in her voice. 

" We came from Dollet. I had lessons there, Majesty," Penelope said, studying the ground intently. 

Quistis seemed to be thinking.

Ino fidgeted. " We accept the punishment, whatever it will be."

" Very well, then," Quistis said, "I want you to play a waltz."

" A waltz?" Penelope stuttered. " What—"

Ino elbowed her. "Yes, Majesty."

They headed over to the sleek black piano, which looked new. If they were confused on the queen's request, they tried not to show it.

Seifer raised questioning eyebrows at her as she walked back toward him.

She smiled an enigmatic smile. " I believe I owe you a dance."

__

Oooh, man.

" Big time, Instructor." He smirked. " Shall we?"

He half-mocked bowed as the Penelope started playing. To his surprise, she followed suit and curtsied. Then she laced a gloved hand into his and his other hand went to her waist automatically.

His smirk faded as she looked at him intently, her blue eyes darkening. 

A soft breeze blew through the open balcony and made the gold curls around her face dance. 

Then they glided across the large expanse of the ballroom in the grace of the Lenacourt waltz. 

He couldn't help but notice the way she felt so light in his arms, or the way her skirt swished around their legs, or that she never left her eyes from his face. 

" This is a new side of you I haven't seen before," He tried to make the conversation fluffy and light. 

Failing miserably.

" Hmm," was all she said. 

__

What the hell. This is just a friendly, instructor-student-y kinda thing. It'll all be forgotten when we go to Garden.

He twirled her around and she gracefully fell back to his arms. 

__

Dammit, stop feeling so fucking disappointed then.

They slowed down. 

…And then she kissed him.


	9. Interlude: Quandary

Quandary  
  
His face is milky twilight fair The ghosts of whispers lingering there His gentle cheek, his Roman nose, Peaceful in his calm repose His eyes the blue of ocean's depth The sea's serenity, passion, breadth His charm, wit, mysterious smiles, The object of most feminine wiles.  
  
Restraint, compulsion, control, and rein Is slowly slipping, to my disdain. As he moves closer, I do not yield, Do not surrender, do not concede Resist every fancy, ignore every whim I'm sorry, I tried- And then I kissed him. 


End file.
